Hunting Mikos
by Sesshy's Rose
Summary: A sport a century and a half in the making rears its head in the modern world, but the questions still stands, what is the best way to catch a Miko?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.**

Sesshoumaru glanced at the calendar before him with a sigh and a smirk. Finally, the day was before him. May 14, 2010. It was a beautiful spring day in the city. He could hear the bustling of cars, buses, and people as they carried out their day, nothing out of the norm in their everyday lives, but this was not true of the Taiyoukai. He sat there in his pristine pinstriped business suit, his pure white hair cropped short in the back, a striking contrast to what it had been in the past. The fact that his hair was as white as it was and he looked nothing over the age of 30 already got him enough attention, he didn't need waist length hair to add to the fray. No self-respecting business man would have hired him, much less made him a chairman of the company if he had looked less professional. He had risen through the ranks in the company faster than a blink of an eye by demon standards. What had it been- three years max for him to climb the corporate ladder?

Allowing himself to focus on the matter at hand, Sesshoumaru placed his elbows on the desk, intertwining his fingers as to rest his chin on them, never once taking his gaze off the calendar before him. He had waited ten years for this day, and now it was here.

The sport had started over three hundred and fifty years ago; mikos had begun the purification of any and all demons that crossed their paths, and the effect was devastating on the demon populace. Despite fighting back, demons were now less prevalent and humans began taking over. Sesshoumaru, knowing when he had been defeated, had gone into hiding, adapting to the human way of life and suppressing his kai as to keep from attracting any unwanted attention.

Now, in this world, humans reigned, but even mikos were less rampant as well. It was a balance that was necessary to be kept, so every ten years it became a sort of miko season. No, they did not kill the fair women, but they had their own way of dispersing their spiritual powers that was such a threat to their exposure. The women had to be pure of heart, soul and body, and one was easy to corrupt in this day and age.

A smirk still etched on the man's face, he packed up his things and made his way to the elevator, the thought of work absent in his mind. It was Friday, and the weekend held much promise for the likes of him.

Kagome sighed in defeat as she allowed Karyu to drag her into the room.

"I really don't feel like going out tonight." She said with a roll of her sapphire blue eyes, knowing her roommate would ignore her words in favor of digging something out of her closet scandalous enough for Kagome to wear for a night full of partying.

Kagome managed to catch the top and skirt that were thrown her way, and dodged the pair of heels before they could smack her in the knee; Karyu had a great sense of fashion, but couldn't aim to save her life.

"Here, put this on, Kagome. I'll do your makeup when you're finished." Karyu said as she left the room to finish her own look. Kagome huffed as she began taking off her pants in order to replace them with the entirely too short skirt.

How had she landed herself here? Three years ago, after the completion and purification of the jewel, she had been repelled back into the well and it had been sealed once more again. She was stuck in the future, and her friends whom had become family were left in the past.

It had taken a year or so for Kagome to pick herself up. She had barely graduated high school and had entered the community college by the skin of her teeth. As time progressed, she found solace in her studies and along with a part time job at the local grocery store she made a place in this world, something she had never expected she would have to do. In the back of her mind, Kagome knew she wanted to stay in the past, knew if given the choice that's what she would have done.

It wasn't until her second year at the community college that she recognized the signature readings of a youkai in her class. The feeling was so weak and so unknown to her in this day and age that she had probed for a better feeling, but didn't want to get caught. If youkai existed here, in her time, then they were hiding for a reason, but it piqued her interest in if she might know some of those still-living youkai, if she might eventually run into one of them eventually.

It was the knocking on the door that brought her from her reverie.

"Are you ready yet, Kagome, or do I have to come in there and dress you myself?" Kagome threw on the top and opened the door.

"Took you long enough!" Karyu huffed as she grabbed the other woman's hand and led her over to the bathroom across the hall and began applying the predetermined eyeliners and shadows. It wasn't long before Karyu stood back with a pleased smile.

"There." She said happily, "You look great! Now grab your clutch and we'll get out of here."

Kagome looked at her image in the mirror, taken aback by how much older she looked in her state of dress at the moment. Gathering her things, she joined her friend at the door and they made their way to a taxi. It was going to be a long night, and Kagome decided she was going to enjoy it.

Sesshoumaru approached the bar looking rather delicious in his tight dark denim jeans and his tight fitting black t-shirt, and he knew it. He didn't want to come across as unattainable, no, that wouldn't do, so he had dressed down for the occasion in the hopes that his looks alone would cross that barrier, and they were more than up to the challenge.

He took a seat at a bench at the bar. The place was packed, as it should be at this hour on a Friday. He ordered rum and Dr. Pepper, one of his favorite drinks. He wasn't planning on getting drunk or anything, so this was a good choice.

It wasn't long into the night when his demon senses crackled against what appeared to be a miko barrier. It had surprised him. He was on his third drink when the dark haired woman walked into the crowded area, trailing slightly behind a woman wearing even less than her.

The dimmed lighting made it hard for even him to get a good look at her. He watched as her and her friend made their way to a table close to the DJ, the young miko pulling self-consciously at the short skirt as she hopped up on the tall bar stool.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he made his way slowly over to the table, ignoring the women on the dance floor as they bumped and ground against his muscled body.

"May I buy the two of you a drink?" he asked, slinking silently up the duo.

"Sure," the miko's friend said, shooting him a desirous glance, licking her lips at the vision before her. "Two Jolly ranchers."

Kagome rolled over, the glare of the sun startling her awake. She didn't remember much of the night before. Three Jolly ranchers and a couple of vodka tonics had a way of doing that to you. Kagome couldn't remember a time she had ever consumed that much alcohol. Well, at least Karyu had gotten her home and in bed safe.

A flash of the night before brought a white haired male to the forefront of her mind, and she shivered at the thought of him. He had footed the tab, but only once had he promised to drink whatever they ordered as well. He had forgone the jolly ranchers in favor of rum and Dr. Pepper, but had still been inebriated by the time they had stopped drinking.

Kagome opened her eyes with a sigh, glancing down at her quilt…which had turned black overnight.

Kagome jumped out of bed, realizing at once she wasn't home, and immediately after that she was naked. Since when did she sleep naked?

Glancing back at the bed, she gasped in shock as eyes as gold as honey opened for the first time that morning.

Kagome gasped again and stuttered.

"Sesshoumaru…?"

The honeyed orbs opened wider at the use of his feudal name…something he hadn't heard in a long time, and grew even wider at sudden recognition of the woman before him.

"Kagome?"


End file.
